Such Gryffindors
by FanGirl1273
Summary: While Remus has a nightmare Sirius comes and 'saves' the day...


**Such Gryffindors**

**Main - Moony, Prongs Padfoot and Wormtail **

_**Univers-(Harry Potter)**_

_**This story is placed during the time the marauders were at school. Fifth year (Ages 15-16) winter.**_

"James Potter! Peter Pettigrew! Remus Lupin and SIRIUS BLACK!" screeched professor Mcgonagall as the boys were making a run for it. They had just put exploding dust into Mcgonagall's tea while she was making sure the students were in bed. The Marauders had used the invisibility clock and the map of the school to sneak out of bed and into the dark castle. McGonagall chased after the laughing boys up-until the Gryffindor portrait.

"10 POINTS FROM GRYIFFINDOR!" Shouted McGonagall "FROM EACH OF YOU!" the boys were now in the safely behind the portrait. James sat down on the chair felling very smug.

"Thanks for making the powder Moony" chuckled James looking at Remus. Peter was panting for he wasn't very sporty, but he wasn't overwait either. Sirius had his signature smug face as he patted Remus on the back,

"Well done" laughed Sirius, at that Remus's face flushed a light shade of red. Was this because Sirius had just touched him on the back? Luckily no-one noticed because they were all in deep conversation on James's obsession with Lily Evans. Remus snuck of to the dorms whispering a good night hoping that no-one heard him. As Remus crept up the stairs he heard Sirius's familiar voice,

"Good night Moony," he whispered flashing Remus a sly grin. Remus just ran into his bed closing the curtains hoping that Sirius didn't notice the deep shade of red plastered across his face.

Sirius awoke that night hearing soft whimpers and howls. He felt a cold wind creep up his shirt. Sirius just ignored it and tried to fall asleep, again he heard soft cries. Sirius got out of bed and went to see where the noise is coming from. To his surprise it was Remus, it was heart breaking seeing Remus like this, Sirius softly sat at the edge of the bed not knowing what to do. After a few seconds Sirius decided that he should hold Remus and try and wake him up.

"Shhhhh," whispered Sirius in a soothing voice. "I'm here Moony, I'm here...", Remus kept on howling a letting out soft whimpers. Sirius decided to put a silencing charm on the curtains so no-one heard them.

"Remus, please wake up..." Sirius softly shook him then suddenly Remus awoke with a start. He looked very tired and sleepless. He looked up at Sirius and relaxed into the other boys embrace. They both just lay there for what seemed like hours until Remus spoke "Thank you Prongs" it was so much of a whisper that Sirius barely heard it. Remus got up and sat on the bed, Sirius copied.

"Moony," whispered Sirius pulling back one of his long hairs and placing it behind his ear. There was a slight spark when Sirius touched his ear, Remus shivered at the touch then placed His hand on Sirius's. Sirius got up and pulled Remus with him, he roughly pushed the other boy agents the cold wall and placed his wet lips on Remus's soft ones in a very rough kiss, Remus returned the fiery kiss by swinging his hands around Sirius's neck. They pulled back to catch their breath. Sirius stepped back to examine Remus's body. He had long brown hair that fell over his sky-blue eyes. Sirius saw the wolf in Remus's eyes he had a scar on his lip and a twinkle in his eyes. But Sirius was so different he had long wavy black hair that never fell in front of his hazel eyes. Or a scar on his lip, but what Sirius did have was a fire in his eyes, a want, a need for Remus. His tongue slowly licked his needy lips, and he flashed Remus his sharp teeth.

He put his arm roughly beside Remus on the wall and grinned at him.

"Kiss me," whispered Remus, "Please..." but Sirius just grinned at him "I want you to _beg"_ Growled Sirius, teasing Remus by grabbing his hair and leaning in, "Beg for it" Sirius whispered again.

"Please," whispered Remus "Kiss me". "Louder" whispered Sirius "Kiss me!" said Remus,

"Please!" Sirius couldn't wait any longer he lounged forward and placed his needy lips on Remus's soft ones. Pushing his hand through the other boy's hair, and gripping it tightly, Sirius pulled back and Remus let out a small sigh of disappointment. But before Remus could say anything Sirius placed a light kiss on Remus's neck, then again, and again getting harder each time. Sirius pulled away from Remus a little, trying to catch his breath before he totally lost control over himself, before Remus could react Sirius's lips were on his, sucking and licking, begging for entrance to slip his tongue into Remus's mouth. When he finally granted it to him, he practically made the other boys eyes roll back into his head with the things he did with his tongue.

He was biting and nipping Remus's lips until Remus was practically begging him for more. Then he kissed him deeply again, and Sirius slid his tongue into his mouth, where Remus began to slowly suck on it, and that's when he just about lost all concept of the dorm

"Oh, Moony" Sirius groaned as he pushed the other boys hair aside and began to kiss up his neck and over to his ear where he softly bit Remus's lobe, causing Remus to gasp. Sirius chuckled as he sucked on Remus's lobe; "You like that huh?". And at that Sirius stepped back and headed to his bed,

"Good night Moony"

Remus watched Sirius's back leaving his bed until there was nothing left of him to be seen in the dark.

Lunch...

"Padfoot, you ready for Mcgonagall's wrath during Transfigurations?" Laughed Peter, James shoot him a serious look then burst out laughing. Most of the students around him fell silent and glared at him. Sirius and Remus were awfully quiet that morning, James noticed that during lunch.

"Hey you two! You're being awfully quiet," laughed James "you didn't share a long romantic kiss last night did you?" Joked James. While mocking one of Remus's favourite Romantic movies.

Remus's face went awfully pale, and Sirius looked over at the Hufflepuff table pretending he saw something interesting.

"Only kidding Guys!" laughed James with a confused look on his face. Sirius looked relieved and Remus let out a small sigh.

"My dear students" begun Dumbledore as the great hall fell silent, "Lunch have now ended and classes are beginning, please proceed to your next class." And with that all the food of the tables disappeared.

"Ready guys? We have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs then potions with the Slytherins then the day is over." Stated James packing up his stuff. James glanced over his shoulder and muttered something under his breath causing Severus Snape (also known as Snivellus) to catch fire.

"Run boys, RUN!" Shouted James as the boys got up and sprinted from the great hall. James was ahead followed by Sirius, Remus then last of all Peter. They ran all the way up to the eighth floor and up to the Room of Requirments

"YOU PESKY LITTLE MARAUDERS!" Shouted Severus Snape chasing after them, luckily the boys got into the room of requirements just as Snape threw a jinx at them. Cursing under his voice he looked at the door and screemed,

"50 POINTS FROM GYFFINDOR!" screeched Severus's voice. But he was only a student, and not a prefect yet.

"Nice try, Snivellus" laughed James from behind the safety of the wall.

(Tnx for reading this, this was a small preview of what happened in the time of** Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail, **also known as the **Marauders) sorry to say but...**

_**The end**_


End file.
